Messaging technologies such as email enable users to remotely communicate and send data and documents to other users. In an enterprise communications network, recipients typically receive email messages from different senders. High priority email messages can be received from supervisors, team collaborators, and administrative assistants, in connection with matters such as pending projects, deadlines, and reminders, for example.
Other messages can be work or office related, but of lower priority, such as messages of non-urgent matters, notices of social events, and miscellaneous items of general interest to coworkers. Still other messages can be non-work-related and can originate from friends inside or outside the enterprise. Still other messages can be undesirable such as “junk email” or “spam.”
Typically, email messages of the aforementioned types are received from a predominantly known set of senders and from known sources. In an enterprise, the quantity of email delivered to a mailbox of a recipient can reach a volume where it becomes a nuisance for the recipient to repeatedly determine which emails are relevant or important and which are not. Email filters can provide some relief in blocking messages; however, such filters are typically used to block senders outside a network, and are less efficient within an enterprise since users may want or need access to other users.